Les Mots Sous Le Silence
by Aslak Of Albion
Summary: Les pensées de Loki lors de sa chute. Parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Voyez-y de la fraternité ou de l'amour, c'est selon votre envie.


_**Un petit one-shot sur Thor, mon premier de terminé. x)**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai juste dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur après avoir remué et cherché dans tout et n'importe quoi pendant quelques semaines les mots pour décrire tout cela. Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre le point de vue de Loki, mais c'est venu tellement naturellement que je n'ai rien pu y faire. x) Bon, c'est court, même pas 1000 mots, mais il n'en faut pas plus, à mon avis. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir le vôtre. :)  
**_

_**Ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartient.**_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**A².  
**_

* * *

**Les Mots Sous Le Silence.**

_Et je te regarde. _Toi. Mon frère. Celui que j'ai considéré comme tel pendant toutes ces années. J'ai envie de te dire tellement de choses. Toutes ces pensées qui m'assaillent. C'en est troublant. Déconcertant. Si seulement tu savais. Si seulement tu savais toute l'histoire. Toute mon histoire. Réagirais-tu ainsi ? Comme si tu étais encore mon frère ? Venant de toi, cela ne m'étonnerait guère. Après tout, tu as été le seul à m'accepter totalement, pleinement. Avais-tu remarqué que tes amis ne me toléraient que parce que j'avais la chance, ou la malchance qui sait, d'être ton frère ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout les cas, tu faisais comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

_Et je repense à notre enfance. _Tout était plus simple en ce temps-là. Si simple. J'avais juste à me cacher derrière toi. Je savais que tu me protégerais. Que tu serais toujours là. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement. A présent, à force d'être resté dans ton ombre, je m'en suis imprégné. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Toi non plus tu n'avais rien vu, comme toujours. Après ça, j'ai voulu être ton égal. Atteindre ton niveau. Aux yeux de Père. Aux yeux des autres. Mais pour eux, j'étais seulement le lâche, le peureux, le magicien. Rien d'autre. Rien de plus.

_Et tu penses que c'est de ta faute. _Toi, toi, encore et toujours toi. Mais qu'aurais-tu pu y faire ? Rien. Tu n'y es pour rien si tu es plus fort, plus "guerrier". Si tu t'approches plus de la perfection et de l'idéal de notre peuple, tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant, j'ai la réponse. Je ne pouvais pas être comme toi. Tout simplement. Je ne suis PAS comme toi. En cela aussi, tu n'y peux rien. Si nous n'avons pas le même sang, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Et ma vie est un mensonge. _C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en suis considéré comme le dieu. Tu le sais ça, mon frère ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était tellement bien joué de la part de Père. Seuls nos parents savaient qui j'étais, ce que j'étais vraiment. Depuis tout ce temps. Mère m'a aimé, je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'enlever de la tête que Père avait fait tout cela à dessein. Il ne fait jamais rien sans but. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sans doute que Heimdall le savait aussi, puisqu'il voit tout. Toi, tu n'as rien vu. Rien remarqué. En même temps, c'est normal. Je ne peux t'en vouloir. C'était si bien dissimulé.

_Et dis, si je te dévoilais toute la vérité... _Serais-je encore ton frère ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai dis ? J'aimerais tellement y croire. Me raccrocher à cela. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins. De toute façon. Mais je suis un monstre, désormais. Non. Je l'ai toujours été. C'était juste... caché.

_Et je te regarde, mon frère. _Comme toujours. Toi. Tu es comme un soleil. Mon soleil. Oui c'est cela, c'est exactement cela. Mon univers ne tourne qu'autour de toi. Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne m'oublies pas. Jamais. Je souhaite juste que tu penses à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

_Et je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. _Je suis perdu. Je suis allé trop loin. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai tout essayé, tout tenté. Mais il faut croire que mon but était hors de ma portée. Je ne peux t'égaler. C'est tout. Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu me quitteras. Comme toutes ces filles à qui tu as promis la lune et qui attendent encore. Et cette humaine ? Il en est de même pour elle ? Dans un sens, j'espère que oui. Je vais partir le premier. Cela facilitera les choses. Je t'en pris, ne va pas pleurer dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas, tout court. Et puis, de là haut, je pourrais te surveiller. Ce sera à mon tour de te protéger.

_Et je lâche. _Je lâche ce qui me retient à la vie. Puis je tombe. J'entends ta voix. Tu m'appelles, désespéré. Je sais que je vais te faire souffrir. Pardonne-moi. Dis, tiens-tu à moi tant que ça ?

_Et je te regarde, encore. _Jusqu'à la fin. En fait, je ne veux te dire qu'une chose. Des mots. Qui ne franchiront jamais mes lèvres. Je suis déjà trop loin. Je le sais. Mais entre mes larmes, mes lèvres s'animent. Mes mots silencieux résonnent dans l'infini.

Je t'aime, mon frère.


End file.
